


Последняя капля

by Ironfist



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bloodplay, First Time, M/M, Scars
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironfist/pseuds/Ironfist
Summary: Даже когда и нет уже Башни Круга, и того Киркволла тоже нет - темные и беловатые рубцы здесь, неизменные и осязаемые. Можно провести по ним кончиками пальцев или языком, зная, что повернуться к кому-либо обнаженной беззащитной спиной для Каллена - тоже своего рода пытка. С одной разницей - на эту он идёт совершенно добровольно.
Relationships: Dorian Pavus/Cullen Rutherford
Kudos: 3





	Последняя капля

Тело командора покрыто шрамами, ярко выделяющимися на бледной коже - Киркволл оставил на нем множество росчерков, столь же неизгладимых, как память. Хотя память может уйти, как стёрлись воспоминания о пытках, запертые в самые глубины разума, лишь являя себя лишь в кошмарах - а эти следы останутся навсегда. Даже когда и нет уже Башни Круга, и _того_ Киркволла тоже нет - темные и беловатые рубцы здесь, неизменные и осязаемые. Можно провести по ним кончиками пальцев или языком, зная, что повернуться к кому-либо обнаженной беззащитной спиной для Каллена - тоже своего рода пытка. С одной разницей - на эту он идёт совершенно добровольно.

Тот, кому когда-то повезло оставить отметину на лице командора, конечно, давно мертв. Двойная удача, можно сказать! Будь он жив, Дориан придушил бы его собственными руками. Прекрасная ситуация: ты стоишь в зале совета инквизиции и надеешься, что все достаточно сосредоточены на планах. Потому что мысль о том, каковы на вкус губы _Каллена Стентона Резерфорда_ твоему сосредоточению не способствуют вообще.

А ещё у командора россыпь веснушек на плечах, почти незаметных, если не вглядываться. 

_Наверное._

Дориан вздыхает и тянется за бутылкой, почти не слушая сегодняшнего собеседника. К счастью, вина оставалось немного - а значит, диалогу скоро придет конец. Какое дурацкое соблюдение формальностей - все равно этот… как его там… был готов прыгнуть с ним в постель в первые же пять минут. Не то что Каллен, для которого находиться пять минут рядом с Дорианом - уже слишком много. Впрочем, дело, конечно, в бесконечной череде работы, а вовсе не в том, что им совсем нечего обсуждать. Хотя накануне Жозефина между делом упомянула, что после очередного совета они с Калленом сыграли аж целую долгую партию в Королевы. Неясно, как он на это пошел - не иначе она приковала его к игральному столу.

Наверное, стоит узнать, что это за игра. И прогнать мысль о том, что можно бы было сделать с командором, когда у того скованы запястья за спиной.

\- У вас достойный противник, командор. Кто выигрывает? Может, составить вам компанию?

... Каллен резко повернулся, будучи уверенным, что он запирал дверь. Играть самому с собой в Королевы конечно не постыдно, но он ненавидел, когда его заставали за этим занятием. Тем более, этот маг, которому вот уж совсем нечего здесь делать.

Каллен поднялся, по полу прошелестел холодный ветерок с едва уловимым оттенком дыма, сдув со стола целую стопку бумаг, часть из которых устремилась прямо в окно. Тяжёлая дверь за спиной Дориана с грохотом захлопнулась, отсекая проникший было в башню шум полуденного Скайхолда - отдаленные голоса, удары и звон металла, но тот даже не пошевелился.

\- Что-то срочное? - Каллен скрестил на груди руки, не обращая внимания на беспорядок. - Очередное послание от Инквизитора?  
\- Я что, похож на того, кто приносит послания? - Дориан удивленно поднял бровь. - Впрочем, знай я, что вы ждёте письма, я бы убедил кого-нибудь отправить вам весточку.  
\- Не стоит _так_ утруждаться, - нахмурившись, ответил Каллен, прикидывая, сколько месяцев минуло с последнего письма сестры, о чем никак не мог знать Дориан, и стараясь остудить разум. - Если уж пришли играть, приступим.

... Дориан честно посвятил обучению игры в Королевы несколько вечеров. Однако ни книги, ни Жозефина, ни пара случайных игроков, которых он с превеликим трудом нашел в Вестнике - и которых долго пришлось убеждать, что он намеревается именно сыграть партию в Королевы, и это не является скрытым обозначением _чего-то ещё_ \- ничто и никто из них не мог дать совета, как заставить себя думать над ходами, если твой противник - Каллен Стентон Резерфорд.

Дориану хотелось перегнуться через стол и смять губами эту мягкую усмешку - командор, казалось, отвлекся и временно позабыл о работе, хотя расслабленным его было не назвать. Беседа между ними пошла куда легче, стоило Каллену заняться фигурами на доске.

\- Как вы учились играть? - спросил Каллен.  
\- Я не помню, - Наверное, я уже родился с этим навыком. - Дориан одарил его одной из самых обворожительных своих улыбок, внимательно следя за реакцией. Каллен опустил взгляд.  
\- В вашей тактике ровно те же ошибки, что у Жозефины.  
\- Любопытное совпадение. - Дориан покрутил ус. - А как начали играть вы?  
\- Меня учила сестра, - Каллен прикрыл глаза. - Столько лет прошло… А кажется, будто вчера. Сено, доска, слюнявая морда нашего старого мабари на коленях, и мы…  
\- Счастливые, - тихо добавил Дориан. - Скучаете, Каллен?

Тот вздрогнул и словно бы очнулся. Лицо его стало настороженным, будто он хотел в первый момент пресечь попытки лезть себе в душу. Но пауза затягивалась, будто удавка на шее, и Дориан впервые за их диалог ощутил, что эта шея - не его.

\- Скучаю. - признался Каллен. - Иногда… - Он посмотрел на доску. - Ну все, сегодня скучать мне уже не светит.

Дориан вздохнул, созерцая свой полнейший разгром. Он хотел было встать из-за стола, но Каллен жестом приостановил его.

\- Вы в порядке? - глаза их встретились, и Дориану стало неуютно. У него проскользнула мысль, было ли неуютно самому Каллену, когда Дориан бросал на него чересчур откровенные взгляды. Наверняка, да. - Вы сегодня не слишком истекаете ядом, что-то случилось?  
\- А нужно ли вам это знать, командор? - усмехнулся Дориан. - Не у вас одного есть нерешённые проблемы.  
\- Достаточно, - все так же негромко сказал Каллен. - Выкладывайте, зачем пришли _на самом деле._ А ещё мне весьма интересно, почему на столе Жозефины в последнее время постоянно лежит доска для игры в Королевы.  
\- Вероятно, вам стоит спросить это у нее самой. - Дориан пожал плечами. Взгляд его скользил по лицу Каллена, то и дело возвращаясь к его губам, сейчас сжатым в линию, будто его что-то терзало внутри.  
\- Я… Уже спросил. - Каллен машинально провел ладонью по затылку и упёр руки в стол. - Не знаю уж, с чего вы вдруг так заинтересовались игрой, но вскакивать и скрываться в шкафу Жозефины, когда я решил к ней заглянуть, вам совсем не свойственно.  
\- А вы наблюдательны, командор, - рассмеялся Дориан. - Настолько в курсе, что мне свойственно, а что нет, хотя мы почти не общались. - он заметил, как глаза Каллена потемнели, став из медовых почти черными.  
\- В этой тактике вы куда лучше, магистр, - вздохнул Каллен. - Бить метким словом - это несомненно ваше, только вот вы никак не заметите, что я с вами не сражаюсь. - он нервно закусил губу, и шрам, этот чертов шрам, стал ярким, подобно едва затянувшемся порезу.

Последней каплей стала капелька крови. _Как иронично._

Дориан перегибается через стол, немногие оставшиеся на нем фигуры катятся в стороны и падают. Он сгребает Каллена за воротник, не давая отстраниться, пальцы путаются в густом меху. Широко распахнутые глаза Каллена темны, как обсидиан, будто он и правда не ожидает того, что сейчас случится. Или обречённо с этим смиряется.

Ни то, ни другое не было правдой. Дориан ведёт по шраму языком, слизывая выступившую кровь.

\- Я пришел _за этим._ \- шепчет он в губы Каллену. Тот слабо качает головой, чтобы в следующее мгновение обхватить его спину руками - и Дориан ожидает, что его сейчас швырнут на пол, как тренировочную куклу. Но от близости Каллена разум нещадно ведёт, и вместо того, чтобы заранее сгруппироваться, Дориан припадает к его губам, обхватывая за шею - пусть напоследок ему достанется хотя бы это.

Он не сразу понимает, что Каллен отвечает ему - не менее жадно и даже как-то отчаянно. Сильные руки командора на спине почти невесомы, словно тот попросту не знает, куда их деть. От его лица исходит жар, и Дориан готов поклясться, что если он откроет глаза и отстранится - увидит, что щеки Каллена горят, будто командор перебрал лишнего.

Так он и делает. Хватит фантазий, сейчас Дориан хочет оставить в памяти все эти мелочи.

… Тело командора покрыто шрамами, ярко выделяющимися на бледной коже - словно карта всей его жизни. У него созвездия веснушек по плечам, и его все ещё смущает, если прикоснуться к ним губами. Тот, кому повезло оставить росчерк на лице Каллена, давно мертв, но возможно, в этом и было предназначение этого человека. Стоит все же поднять бокал за его упокой… когда-нибудь.


End file.
